Conservative Wiki:Nominations for Adminship/Archive 1
2012 I, , nominate Agent Slash to be the next administrator. Not only does he have the highest number of raw edits out of the current non-admin users, but has written multiple blogs, actively, participated in our forums and LIVE chat debates, and taken the initiative to create the pages of Pat McCrory and Lindsey Graham. He's record is impressive and proves that he's more than qualified. I believe he'd be a great leader of this wiki because he sets a great example for others on how to really take advantage of all the wiki's opportunities. It is with great pleasure that I officially nominate and endorse Agent Slash to join and myself on the board of administrators for this great community. God bless you, America, Conservatives, and nothing else. 02:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I, , officially accept this honor. If I am chosen, I won't let any of you down. I also look forward to answering the questions asked during the questioning stage. =) This is Slash, mission complete! 02:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Questions (STILL Open) What would be you main priority as administrator? 05:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I have three main priorities: One would be adding as much to the community as I can by creating more articles, editing articles, contributing to the Congressional Brief, lightening the mood with more Political Rap Battles, and helping the overall community in any way I can. The second one would be dealing with vandals who come around here and vandalize our pages. I do not tolerate vandals and will deal with them effectively. The third would be to take care of the Liberals who come here and antagonize Conservatism on what is the Conservative Wiki. I am for open debate, but the situation is getting out of hand, and new users might be afraid to come here. I will try to convince them to stay in line. This is Slash, mission complete! 02:34, December 11, 2012 (UTC) We recently had a problem in which two Liberal outsiders created bogus accounts and vandalized multiple pages several times, making it difficult to reverse their actions as the "rollback" option can only undo the most recent edit. If someone had been present to undo the edits as they were happening, as opposed Omashu Rocks getting swamped with them all at the end, it would have been much less of a hassle as the users could also be blocked promptly before further vandalism. How much time could you spend, as an admin, patrolling the wiki for vandalism? 23:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) As much time as it takes. I constantly check the Recent Activity for any events every day unless I am absolutely swamped which isn't very often. If I am chosen, I will continue this activity on a daily basis and will revert any edits made by vandals. This is Slash, mission complete! 02:20, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Voting (Now Open) Support - I maintain everything I said in my nomination of him. 21:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Looks like he's the best we got to replace sokka jr. Oxybot (talk) 03:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Agent Slash is just the guy we need to help out! 22:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Agent Slash is a kind, friendly user and a great editor. He deserves to be an admin, and he'll live up to the potential of one. HenryJh98 22:11, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oppose (If He Should Stay As Admin) I have decided that since I was technically never elected, the community should decide whether or not I deserve to remain as an admin. 21:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Questions (Now Open) Voting (Now Open) Support Heck yes! He's the best user here and he founded the wiki! This really isn't a question. I think everyone agrees he deserves to be an admin. Oxybot (talk) 03:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I gladly support my fellow admin! He's been doing a great job and deserves this more than anyone! Mama Grizzly (talk) 22:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) This community really is lucky to have an admin like you :) --AvatarRokusGhost 20:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Who wouldn't vote for Omashu?! HenryJh98 22:10, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oppose ..